can heaven give me 1 last chance?
by lil' miss moonshine
Summary: wanna know more read it! (sorato sorry 2 taiora fans)


Hi ya peeps this is my first ever fic so if it's crappy go easy on me hopefully it should get better as time progresses.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon it is owned by ta kool dudes in Japan and others. If I did own it then ep.50 would be totally different!!!!!!!!

Erm………oh yeah the story plot is based on a Japanese drama that I watched but I can't remember what it was called though (I'll get back 2 u on that) there r som parts th@ r changed 4 obvious reasons… erm…this is tending 2 b sorato (wiv slight hints of Taiora mayb) k please if this is total s**t (excuse me Lang) don't kill me if u do wanna kill me please can u wait long enough 4 me 2 write more fics that r hopefully gonna get better.

Tanx. 

**_Can heaven give me 1 last chance?_**

**__**

"Mom I'm home…. Mom?" there was no answer form the house.

The young red head dropped her school bag to the floor she ran upstairs in search for her mother, looking in each empty room but there was no sign of life around the house not even her dad was at home. But that was normal her dad was never around the only time he is at home is when he needs the money to pay off debt.

"Mom", she called out again but nobody answered.

She looked again walking back to the lounge; a note was left on the table.

            Sora 

Moms out on a sudden business trip, I'll be back in a couple of days the            money is left in your room.

Love mom 

Sora picked up the note and read it, she wasn't that all impressed crumbling the paper in a tight fist. Her nails dug in to her due to the realization of where her mom was, exactly.

"Business trip, my ass! She's gone to see that man", she spat out violently to the thought.

She hated that her family was falling apart her mom having an affair, her dad a worthless good for nothing drunk, good for her she had no younger siblings if she did she dreaded the out come of having a younger brother or sister. It was a late afternoon after school as she thought lazily what to do it was too early to start off her homework or to do anything. She sat down wondering what to do.

"What should I do it's so boring", she moaned to herself with boredom.

She thought about it for moments.

"I know I'll visit Matt", she finally decided, Matt was recording his single today at the station with his band, he wouldn't mind if she went to see her boyfriend in fact he would be more than happy to see her. 

She got off the seat making her way up to the "lost temple of Ishida" basically her bedroom plastered from corner to corner of posters of "the teenage wolves" but mostly of Matt, even though she has the real thing, he couldn't be with her 24 hours a day. So at nights the posters of Matt can look after her while she was sleeping. Besides that the room was just like any other room of a young athletic girl, rosettes from previous wins from when she was small to medals and treasured photos kept the prize positions of the walls. She changed to her casual wear it was a warm day so she changed to her tennis dress and bandana over the top of her head. She stuffed all she needed in a sports bag, her phone, hairbrush, money for the bus and all the essentials. Slipping on her trainers she left her house running to the bus stop.

            Seconds later catching the bus to the city centre of Tokyo, the city was cramping with technology of the latest range Sora walked around the busy streets getting closer up to her destination the radio station, she walked casually in.

"Hi Sora here for matt?" a familiar voice said from behind the desk.

"Hi Mimi what are you doing here?"

"My new job receptionist", her voice filled with delight.

Sora got closer.

"What happened to the other job?"

"Didn't like it too many hours and not enough pay".

"Well good luck for this job see you later", Sora waved to her friend, Mimi did the same.

Sora was very happy as she walked in to the one of the recording studios on the first floor. She carefully stepped in not making a sound in the tiny room with the big window in front of them looking in to the band getting ready it was alright for her to speak at this time.

"Hey Tk what are you doing here? … Aren't you suppose to be at basketball?" Sora asked the blond the question.

"It was cancelled Matt dragged me along for the sake of getting out of the house".

"Oh… I'm sorry about you know… you and that girl"

"No need to be, we weren't going to last long anyway"

"Well if you need anyone to talk to I'm here", she knew it wasn't the best of times to question him now, she offered him a friendly support over his loss.

"Thanks Sora".

"Hey what are friends for?"

Matt walked in seeing them talk over the newest issue.

"Hey how's my baby doing", he went up to Sora from behind hugging her and lightly kissing her cheek, she giggled.

"And how is my petit brat doing handling with depression", he said to Tk ruffling his hair. 

(A/N: petit = little in French as you all may know, Matt and Tk are part French.

          Brat =not in the nasty way but it means "**brother in** **Russian**".

If you peeps have brothers you can call them brats and not get into any trouble              because it is Russian- learning something new.                                           

          Hehehehe.)

"Better than you did", Tk rebelled back harshly.

"Hey let's not get personal here" Matt did the same.

"Matt your on in 3", some man called through the door.

"Hai", he called back leaving the room.

"Wait for me", he said to Sora giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Ok", she smiled back.

Matt walked back in to the recording room picking up his instrument tuning it to the right pitch as the recording guy did the count down with his fingers. Sora's phone went off, she left the room to answer it. She left with Tk standing, curiosity got the best of him, just at the other side of the door pressing up against the entrance trying to listen in without interfering.

"Hello", he heard her say.

"Dad what is it this time", she said impatiently.

'I wonder what they are talking about' Tk thought then heard her raise her tone.

"You WHAT… no dad I can't I don't have the money…" Tk heard her in a mid yell.

'Whatever it is, it must be bad Sora doesn't normally yell at people' Tk thought.

Sora paused for a moment still but visibly shaking turning her phone off Tk saw her coming his way as he moved away from the door taking back his original seat by all the buttons on the control board. She came in quickly leaving a message for Tk to tell Matt.

"Tk tell Matt sorry that I couldn't wait for him, I have to do something important but I'll ring him tonight, tell him not to worry", Sora said all in one go rushing out the door.

'Wonder what is going on' he thought.

Sora ran out running past Mimi at the reception desk.

"Hey Sora leaving already, haven't you forgotten something?", Mimi said giggling.

"Sorry Mimi love to stay and chat but I gotta run", she ran past her.

'What's the matter with her', Mimi thought for a while then resumed back to typing.

Sora ran out nearly tripping over her own two feet in public, she put out a hand trying to get a taxi but none stopped, she frantically waved out her hand till a blue car pulled up in front of her the door swung open at her feet when she peered in to the stranger of the car…

TBC….

Well Th@'s it 4 now tell me how good or bad it is (R+R)

Whether I should carry on or not (I want your honest opinion).

Thax.

Luv Hikora Tamasi 


End file.
